


An Interesting Beach Day

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Also Unknown, Beach Day, F/F, Generally funny, I highly doubt it'll be my last, M/M, My first Mystic Messenger fic, Pictures, Seven's prank, Slight talk of Elizabeth 3rd, Total Fluff, Truth or Dare, Yoosung "relationship status"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: A fun day going to a private beach owned by Jumin. Only thing is, the entire RFA is going. While that might seem like fun, take a guess on how much mischief can become of such.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So thank one of my buddies for giving me the ships and the idea to write a Mystic Messenger fanfic. This probably wouldn't be here if she hadn't. ^.^
> 
> Enjoy~

"Are you sure this is a wise decision, Mr. Han?" Asked Jaehee. She had a feeling it was too late to turn back now, seeing as every member of the RFA had already stepped foot on the beach.

"I see no problem with it Jaehee." He answered with a pure lack of emotion. (So basically his normal composure.)

She nodded in understanding, even though in truth she didn't really enjoy the idea.

"Oh come on Jaehee!! It'll be fun!" Smiled MC before grabbing the woman's hand and dragging her nearer to the water.

707 and Yoosung followed their example eagerly, also taking a hostage. (This one being V.)

Zen and Jumin were the only two left, walking together awkwardly. 

MC whispered to Seven, "Does Jumin Han is gay?" 

The redhead barely stifled his laugh, and playfully hit her shoulder. She fell backwards into the water. Thinking he had accidentally hurt her, he grew concerned, only to see her smirk and disappear in the murky beach waters. She quickly popped up and splashed him, Yoosung and V. This caused them to retaliate, hitting Jaehee in the process.

By the time Jumin and Zen reached their friends, a full-on splash war had already begun. Shrugging, the egotistical white-haired man pulled Jumin in with him, them teaming up against the other two groups: Jaehee and Mc, and also 707, V, and Yoosung.

The duo that had joined in last were very serious and competitive, while the others just enjoyed messing around.

By the time it ended, almost everyone (except Yoosung who had already left them awhile ago to play Lolol on his computer which was sitting in the sand and Jumin because he was Jumin) was grinning like there was no tomorrow. 

After checking the time, 12:43, MC pulled out lunch from her bag. Passing all the sandwiches out, they all happily ate and chatted about everything and nothing.

It was then that 707, Defender of Justice, decided what he was going to do next. He raced off with V in tow to put it in action.

Nobody paid any mind, however.

\----------------------------------

"Help!" Yelled V from somewhere inside the waters.

Wanting to show off in front of MC, Zen raced away to go save V. Jumin also went, but because he and V were friends and wanted to help him. 

"Should we go too?" Asked Jaehee, currently lounging on a yellow and white patterned towel. Yoosung from a few feet away playing Lolol again, nodded to show he also wanted this question answered.

"Naw," Said MC, removing her sunglasses and stretching for a second before returning to her novel, "I'm not going to be on the receiving end of that idiotic prank."

The three of them went back to relaxing.

\----------------------------------

Clearly, Zen and Jumin hadn't heard MC's advice, because they continued towards their downfall.

"I felt something in the water, and it touched me. What is it?" V asked shakily, a large gray dorsal fin cutting swiftly through the waves near him. 

"It's nothing," Zen lied, looking terrified. 

Suddenly, the fin went faster, zooming towards the white-haired man at an alarming rate. It lowered its fin and the shark's face appeared, a full row of teeth present.

Zen screamed and leaped into Jumin's arms like Scooby Doo. The black-haired man gripped onto him for dear life.

It was then that laughter emerged from the mouth of Jaws, followed immediately by V.

"What. Just. Happened?" Asked Zen, too stunned to get what had just occurred.

"We just fell for a practical joke," Even Jumin sounded stunned.

Realizing the predicament he and Zen were in, he dropped the ego-maniac, causing him to plop into the water, screaming again.

When they all walked back up to their spot, (with Zen sopping wet and muttering on and on about how this ruined his hair) they were greeted with "Told ya, Jaehee." MC didn't even glance up, She, Jaehee and Yoosung seemingly uninterested.

\----------------------------------

The sun had set, the the RFA hadn't left. To be fair, Jumin owned the beach, so they didn't have anything to worry about other than the cold.

MC wouldn't stop shivering, causing some of the guys to build a small camp fire. She smiled brightly as she hatched a devious little plan.

"We should play truth or dare!" She beamed.

Seven couldn't back down from the challenge – nor could Yoosung. So, after a bit of begging, flirting, and pouting on MC's half, and everyone else was convinced to join.

Jumin asked 707 the first question, with the redhead picking truth.

"Is it true that Elizabeth 3rd over at your house right now?" Questioned Jumin.

He answered with a sheepish yes, only disappointed that he had gotten caught. (Jumin would be getting Ellie back later, though, so the cat would be safe.) 

"Alright! It's my turn to ask who I want!" The defender of justice said, rubbing his hands together. "Zen, truth or dare?"

Being the "man" (and yes, I used quotes for that) that he is, the singer chose dare. 

Learn your lesson– never let Seven dictate your dare.

Now, with the cat ears and tail he was wearing, Zen couldn't stop sneezing and feeling embarrassed. Jumin looked like he was trying to cover a nosebleed, and MC was busy taking pictures with her phone, joking that Unknown would stop hacking her device when he saw these pictures.

 

Still wearing his allergy-inducing outfit, Zen asked the next person, V, for his pick.

"Dare!"

So now he was stuck cuddling with Seven for the next thirty minutes. (Which MC also snapped photos of.) Yoosung was the next victim, who went with a truth.

"Coward," muttered the guy wearing the cat get-up, which the blonde happily pointed out to him.

The question was simple and small, Yoosung answering without hesitation. 

"MC, truth or dare?"

She answered dare before he had even finished.

Yoosung's eyes took on a mischievous glimmer.

"I dare you to kiss Jaehee for one full minute."

"She won't do tha-" Zen was interrupted by the sight of MC's lips mixing with Jaehee's.

Seven grabbed MC's phone and took dozens of pictures, grinning like a maniac.

The minute was eventually called, and the two broke away, with Jaehee blushing furiously.

"Jaehee, truth or dare?" Asked MC, leaning against the questioned one.

After choosing truth, the newest RFA member took no time in asking, "Is it true that you love me?" 

Jaehee– shocked from the question – could barely choke out her response, which happened to be a faint whisper of the word yes. MC just smiled and hugged her, content with staying in that position.

Jaehee asked Jumin the last question, (he chose truth) and it ended up being business related.

MC yawned and rested her head on the short-haired brunette.

"We all ended up with someone, huh?" She said. Most everyone nodded.

"Not everyone did," Pouted Yoosung.

MC chuckled and rubbed his back, supplying him with a solution. "There there. I'm sure a Lolol character will come to life soon enough, and you'll have them." The blonde perked up a bit, making MC laugh a little more.

"What an interesting day. I hope we do it again sometime," She smiled dreamily before falling asleep, laying against Jaehee contently. 

What an interesting day indeed.


End file.
